Wolf and Fox's Adventures of Awsomeness
by Sir Loin of Beef
Summary: Wolf and Fox Have turbo charged adventures. slight OOC


Wowzer! mesa thought me was DEAD! (oh man my English teacher will eat my head if she saw that, lemme redo that) Zvarri! Thee doth thought thee twas off the mortal coil. (muuuuuch betta!) well I was gone for many an eon because of metal gear solid 1 2 and 3 and star wars galaxies but enough of me more on me.

Captain Falcon: FALCON PAAAUUUUNNCHH!!!! (that's how he says it in brawl)

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Owchies! ( I go flying and smash into the halberd sending it into a tailspin turning into a burning fireball where we crash into a hillside and everybody DIED!... except for me!) (a cookie to the person who can tell what that's from)

* * *

Twas a fine day at the Smasher's Mansion, Falco was having a lovely day drinking tea by the pool watching Kirby and Yoshi fight over a Turkey leg when out of the blue small whistling sound was heard. Thinking on his feet Falco jumped up with his blaster raised but it was knocked out of his hands by another rouge turkey leg

"Can't let you do that Star Fox!" said a voice that turned out to be none other than Wolf!

"Mecha-Gasp!" Falco gasped

"Yes it is I, the great and powerful Wolf O'Donnell, now you will tell me where Fox is so I might have a word with him! Muaha..muahahaha.MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!"(insert evil lightning here)

"oh Wolf it's just you I thought you were Link trying to hit me with ham sandwiches, if your looking for Fox he's in here" Falco said holding up a jar that said "DOG BISCUITS"

Wolf Gasped

"DOG BISCUIIIIITSSS?!, Oh Birdman how did you know! (insert insane grin here) I LOVES ME SOME DOG BISCUITS!" Wolf Screamed poping off the top and instantly stopped with the creepy grin as soon as Fox popped out of the jar with a pile of doggie biscuits in his hands

…

Wolf slowly turned to Falco with a shade over his eyes and said in a dark voice,

"Pidgey… you lied to me, these are not doggie biscuits… these are fox biscuits… you know what these means, right?"

Falco looked terrified and said

"You'll stop calling me all these odd names?"

"NO YOU THANKSGIVING TURKEY!!"

"…Turkey…?"

"YES, so this means I will have to go get some more because SOMEONE!!!" Wolf stared at Falco "Ate them all!!!"

Fox was shoving biscuits into his mouth by the handful and said with a mouthful of biscuit "MYEH! Womber who aid em aw" Translation: Yeah! I wonder who ate them all

Wolf Struck a pose similar to Phoenix Wright and screamed "TO SMASH MAAAAAAAAART!!!!!" then a wolfen came down right on top of Falco and Wolf grabbed fox by the collar and dragged him into the Wolfen and Flew off leaving a flattened Falco sitting there.

"owwwwwww….. my perfect hair…. Owwww" then Kirby came up ate him then also struck a pose with a thumbs up (if he has thumbs) and said

"Tastes like chicken!" then out of nowhere DeDeDe appeared and said

"Finger LICKEN Chicken?!"

"NO!" Kirby screamed with an insane grin

"It Tastes like MSG!!" then he ate DeDeDe and Said

"Tastes like Penguin!!"

AT SMASH MART!

"yeah corn is amazing isn't it? You can use it for all sorts of things" Clerk Carl said to Manager Mike while they helped Janitor Jim clean the floors when he heard a small rumbling

"Mike, Jim, you he- OH MAH GOD!"

Suddenly the Wolfen smashed through the wall and Fox and Wolf Popped out in a shopping cart that looked oddly like a Landmaster Tank, Turret and all.

"To the food!!!!" Wolf screamed while booster jets behind the cart ignited and they flew forward

"Fox! Man the Shopper Singer!!" Wolf barked while fox got on the turret and blasted every old lady and shopper in their way leaving a black trail of soot where the cart was.

Zelda was happily shopping to her hearts content, she was having a great day. She got everything she wanted and more, even the new CleanMeister eight Buhmillion which was supposed to be sold out everywhere. Suddenly her happy thoughts here interrupted by odd singing. It seemed to be a song about lovely coconuts. There was also an odd rumbling then the floor started to shake. Then she saw the Shopmaster cart hurtling tword her with Wolf and Fox singing inside it.

"OOOOOOOH!! I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS! THERE THEY ARE ALL STANDING IN A R-" THUDUMP THUDUMP!

Fox and Wolf Stopping singing after they heard the thumps and the cart bounced. They looked back to see a lump wearing a dress sprawled out in the middle of the Isle

"huh, is that the CleanMeister eight buhmillion?" Fox asked Wolf

"Don't know don't care, all I know is that I SEE DOGGIE BISCUITS!!!!" Wolf said staring straight ahead

And there they were, an entire isle of Dog treats, all for the taking

"Fox! Activate the net!" Wolf ordered Fox

Fox did

Clerk Carl, Janitor Jim, and Manager Mike were all dusting off from the initial explosion when Jim suddenly froze in horror staring ahead, the others looked at him for a minute then turned to see what he was staring at.

TRIPLE THUDUMP!

"Hey Wolf! I think we ran over someone…about three someones…" Wolf wasn't listening, he was turning dials with an insane look on his face. He then turned to Fox and said "HANG ON TO YOUR PANTS!" and pushed a button.

The Shopmaster Cart blasted forward and upward as a huge engine popped out of the back and little wings on the sides. The Shopmaster blew through the Ceiling and off toward the mansion.

AT THE MANSION A FEW HOURS LATER!

Link walked through the hallway to the bedrooms carrying some mail labeled :To Fox McCloud from Peppy Hare: he came to the door where Fox and Wolf Shared a room and opened the door

"Hey Fox you have a le- BY THE GREAT FAIRY!!!" inside the room were about seven hundred empty boxes of Uncle Andross Dog Biscuits (it was a big net) with a bloatd looked Fox and Wolf Lying inside but were woken up when Link Screamed

Wolf looked around and gasped

"Link! YOU ATE MAH DOGGIE BISCUITS!!!"

* * *

Do not worry Comrades! i WILL FINISH THIS ONE \( . )/ 


End file.
